


Better is an Understatement.

by Team_bad_ideas



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_bad_ideas/pseuds/Team_bad_ideas
Summary: Post the Ressurection of Sephiroth, things are settling for Rufus and the Turks at Healen Lodge.With Rufus finally feeling better, He and Tseng spend some time alone.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Better is an Understatement.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of possibly many one shots that I am going to throw to gether for fun. Enjoy!

It was a fall morning months after the Resurrection. The trees around Healen Lodge were starting to turn and show their colors. The sun was nearly up but there wasn’t a cloud to impede its progress. The brisk breeze blew the curtains in Rufus Shinra’s bedroom. The sheer fabric danced gently back and forth. He liked the window open when he slept.

He lived here now with the Turks. It was his new quiet existence. No more board meetings or investors looking to fund the terrible sides of his former corporation. There where no more threats, no one was seeking Shinra out for revenge, and no one trying to destroy the new things they’d built. Everything Rufus did now was to make the world better.

This lodge was one of those things. It was safe here. Even the people of Healen who _knew_ they were there didn’t say anything nor mind they’d moved in. They’d fixed up the lodge as a living space and now all the remaining Turks shared the space to take care of Rufus.

~

The coffee pot bubbled away on the kitchen counter as Tseng thumbed through the newspaper that had been left on the front porch. Nothing different today. Just a few stories headlining about the WRO’s progress in finding use of the broken pieces of fallen Midgar.

He’d just finished making food for his charge and was just waiting for the coffee to be finished so he could go serve it.

“Morning, Tseng.” Elena smiled as she came into the kitchen. “Anything good?” She was dressed in sweats with her hair in a headband.

“No, Same as always, calm. It’s a new era now. Off for the morning run?” He straightened up and went to the coffee maker as it finished.

“Yeah, Rude and I are dragging Reno out this morning for a run… he bet me he could still beat me in a foot race with a hangover. He’s got to put his Gil where his mouth is this morning.” She seemed excited at the challenge. Despite his smoking and drinking, Reno wasn’t a push over in a race for speed.

“Ah, I see. Try not to beat him too badly then.” Tseng poured two cups and put them on a tray that already had a glass of orange juice and fresh omelet and toast.

“She ain’t gonna beat me…” Reno groggily stretched. Rude was right behind him.

Tseng picked up the tray as the rest of the Turks headed out the door chattering at each other about who was a loser and who wasn’t.

He headed down the hall and gently knocked at Rufus’ door. There was no answer which was typical. Rufus usually slept in on a day like this. It was encouraged since he had no where to really be, he was officially retired as President and only did little things here and there to support Reeve’s endeavors.

Today when Tseng opened the door, the blonde was standing at the window. His robe was half off his shoulders and swaying in the breeze. The sunshine fell over his pale skin and hair and made him glow a little. It was a far difference to how sick he’d been the past few days. For at least two he’d not bothered to get up leaving the others to take care of him.

The breakfast was placed on the table by the other window. He turned and crossed to Rufus who extended his hand out as he approached. Tseng took it and glided to press against his back, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “You’re feeling better this morning?” Arm coiled around his waist to hold him close.

“A bit,” He smiled. “My fever broke sometime last night.”

“I made you breakfast.”

“You’re sweet.” Rufus turned in his arms and cupped his cheek with a small smile. “You were worried about me.”

“How could I not be with everything that’s happened?” Tseng pressed his forehead to Rufus’, and they swayed a little together.

“You have me now and the future is safe for us. You think I’ll be able to have Tseng this morning and not the dedicated Turk bodyguard?” Rufus was teasing. “We’re alone now, aren’t we? I heard the front door.”

“We _are_ alone. What do you want to do while we have the lodge to ourselves? Since you’re feeling better.” Tseng smirked a little.

“I just want you.” He closed the gap between them to kiss Tseng lightly and slowly at first. Arms snaked around his neck as he leaned into him. This pushed Tseng backwards and he was pressed to sitting on the bed. One knee between his legs urged him to scoot back a little further so he was half propped on his elbows watching the blonde.

Rufus smiled like a fox as he worked the buttons on Tseng’s shirt. He laid it open and placed kisses to his chest, teasing his nipples a little with a thumb. The hand placed in the center of his chest pressed him to his back.

The blonde moved lower, circling his navel as a distraction as fingers undid and tugged down the zipper on his trousers. The Wutaiian was already half hard from the attention. He was drawn from inside his boxers with delicate fingers.

Tseng moaned lightly when he felt those lips touched the head of his cock. Tongue slipped along the length making him harder much quicker. “Rufus…”

Rufus gave him wag of his finger indicating that he should not protest. “Just relax and enjoy yourself, let me fuss over you for a while.” He slipped his mouth down over the head and sucked gently until he’d hardened completely. The sounds from Tseng were like a beautiful song only for his lover.

The blonde looked up and grinned. Tseng reached for him and dragged him onto the bed and on his back. He half rolled on top of him to claim those lips for a deeper more passionate kiss. They embraced, lips pressed to each other and tongues sliding together until they had to breathe.

Rufus gasped and then laughed when Tseng sat up to tear his silken pajama pants off and toss them on the floor. His own clothing followed shortly. He then sunk back on top of Rufus parting his legs which bent to wrap around his waist.

“Have I got you riled up now?” Rufus rasped as kisses trailed up his neck and to his ear where his lobe was sucked. He moaned letting his fingers tangle into Tseng’s hair. “Fuck, I missed you.”

“I wasn’t far, but I’m here now.” Tseng whispered pressing against Rufus and undulating a bit being so close. “You want me?”

“Yes, always.”

The Wutaiian slid a hand under Rufus and moved him onto the pillows so he could reach the nightstand drawer with one hand while the other stroked Rufus hard too. From the drawer he pulled a bottle of clear lubricant. He spread some over his cock glancing up at his lover with a smirk.

Rufus watched him biting his lips. “I love that look you get when you’re about to fuck me senseless.” He purred. He lied splayed open for his lover arms tucked under the pillow.

“You want to be fucked senseless today?” Tseng smirked.

“I’m touch deprived.” Rufus lied.

“Of course, you are.” Tseng grabbed both ankles and held them in one hand as he pushed them off to one side half turning the blonde on the bed to his side.

Cock teased Rufus’ ass, eliciting a gasp from him as it slowly slipped inside. “Fuck.” He groaned. There was only a pause for him to adjust before Tseng slipped deeper and to his base.

Rufus hooked his arm under his own legs to hold them while Tseng began to move. This was one of his favorite positions and his face registered pleasure as he gripped the pillow under his head too. His voice rose more as the pace picked up a bit more.

Soon, Tseng slowed down and withdrew to help Rufus to his hands and knees. This was Tseng’s favorite as he slipped deep again. He laid along his lovers back, one hand on the bed for balance and the other drew along his throat carefully to settle around his neck.

The Turk was capable and skilled enough to kill a man like this and Rufus trusted him to be delicate enough to make him feel good. Fingers pressed as he rocked into him making his eyes fall closed. The dance was timed so that as they built together breath was restricted just so and freed again easily. The gasps were pure bliss rocking the blonde’s senses with each thrust.

One last careful squeeze had Rufus gasp and moan at the release of his throat. He came at the same time, body tensing hard enough the drag Tseng over the edge with him. The groans of their collective orgasm filled the room.

When he was let go, Rufus collapsed into the pillows. Tseng fell to the side panting and twitching on his back. “Gaia.” He rasped as he closed his eyes.

He was kissed slowly which brought him back to reality again a few moments later. Icy blue eyes met his as Rufus pulled back with a smile. “How about a shower?”

“Yes, but then we eat breakfast. You need to eat.” 

“Here you go fussing again.”

“You rather like when I fuss…” Tseng rolled and slipped off the bed and helped Rufus to his feet.

“Alright, I might.” He smirked as he grabbed one of the coffee mugs on the way to the bathroom. “Oh, it _is_ cold.”


End file.
